One way to measure the distance to a remote object is to broadcast a wave (e.g., a sound wave, for example), start a timer and wait to capture the portion of the wave reflected by the object. By measuring the time the wave takes to make the round-trip distance (and by knowing the propagation rate of the wave), the distance to the object can be calculated. The position of the object can be inferred (e.g., via triangulation) from the reflected wave. This method of distance and position determination can work over large distances when precision beyond a few meters is not required.
Unfortunately, such conventional techniques do not work well for more precise determinations and/or determinations made over shorter distances. The accuracy of the measurement depends heavily on recording the precise times of broadcast and capture, which is especially difficult for very fast-moving waves (e.g., light waves). Further, one or both of the angles between wave emitter, wave sensor and object are difficult or impossible to determine, and the transit time of the wave can be very difficult to measure. The result is that the distances computed using conventional techniques can be very inaccurate. A need therefore exists for better methods for determining the distance and position of an object.